


tied and tested

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, I think??? there's a little bit of that but its probably also not idk, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, my title skills oh my title skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: A coupon and some silk ropes make for a memorable Valentine evening.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	tied and tested

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say. I just want to hide myself in a hole. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> The coupon is from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368329), just to give you a little context.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!!!

“I can still use this, right?” Tobio says, handing Kei a piece of paper and sees his poor attempt in lettering and crudely drawn hearts. It’s one of those coupons he remembered giving Tobio, but that had been years ago.

“You still have these?” He was sure Tobio must have used up all of them, what with him using one every time he wants to monopolize Kei’s time, not that he’s complaining.

Tobio sucks in his cheeks before answering. “I may have saved some for the future. You said it doesn’t have an expiration date so…”

“Indeed it doesn’t. But Valentine’s isn’t until next week.”

“I know. I just want us to be uhm, prepared.”

Kei raises an eyebrow at that. “Prepared? For what?”

Tobio doesn’t say anything, gestures for Kei to turn the paper over instead. Curiously, Kei does and reads what Tobio wrote and almost chokes, face gradually reddening. He clears his throat and composes himself. “A-are you sure that’s what you want?”

Tobio bites his lower lip and nods. “I mean, if you also want. But yes. It’s what I want.”

Kei swallows and nods. Once his initial shock pass, a smirk quirks on his lips and he bends to speak lowly against Tobio’s ear. “Alright, Your Highness. In a week then.”

\---

A week later, Tobio finds himself on their bed, fresh from bath, in a new pair of cotton pajamas, and his hands tied with navy blue silk attached to the posts, Kei hovering over him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Tobio nods. “I am. I want this.”

Kei nods. “Is it tight?” he asks, inserting two fingers to check the tightness and give of the silk rope around Tobio’s right wrist. He does the same with the left one, even when Tobio answers that it’s fine, that it’s not tight.

This is the first time they’ll be doing something… experimental in bed, and while it’s not as hardcore as some of what Kei had read, he’s still a little nervous. He doesn’t want to hurt Tobio, he wants it to be good for both of them, but more for him since he’s the one who requested this. Kei honestly didn’t think Tobio had it in him to ask for something like this, but then again, it’s not completely uncharacteristic of his King to demand something of this nature. And it’s not like Kei is against this, after all.

He wouldn’t be half-hard while looking down on Tobio all tied up for him.

He traces Tobio’s cheek lightly with the back of his fingers. “If you’re sure,” he murmurs, before placing a feather-light kiss on Tobio’s lips.

Then he kisses Tobio’s face, lips lightly brushing against his forehead, the high points of his cheekbones, trailing butterflies across his defined jaw, relishing in Tobio’s soft sighs. He playfully licks on the shell of Tobio’s ear and smiles as the man squirms in surprise under him.

“Kei,” he whines. Kei shakes his head. Demanding as ever, his king.

“Shhh, King,” he breathes against Tobio’s lips. “I get to set the pace. You gave me the power.” He presses his lips down on Tobio’s and instantly, the other man opens up for him, easily, willingly, and lets their tongue dance slowly, sensually against each other. Kei doesn’t want to rush this, wants to keep this moment, longer, wants to push Tobio as far as he can because he’s given him and trusted him with this kind of control.

They break apart and Kei travels down Tobio’s chin, the column of his neck, leaving wet kisses on his wake until he feels the collar of the soft cotton pajamas against his lips where he should be kissing collarbones and tasting skin. He sits up and rubs his hands across the cotton covered chest, teasing nipples, feeling the ridge of muscles muffled by the cloth.

“ _Kei_ …”

Kei takes pity on him. He bends forward, hands slowly undoing the first button, pressing a kiss on every patch of white unblemished skin he uncovers.

He kisses along the valley of Tobio’s defined chest, while his hands skim along the soft skin, light and teasing, until finally, all buttons are undone and Kei sits up again, and slowly parts it away, sighing at the sight of chiseled chest and abdomen that keeps clenching with every touch Kei leaves.

“So _fucking pretty_ , Your Highness,” he says, lightly scratching his trimmed fingernails against a hardened nipple, causing Tobio to arch his back and gasp. “And it’s all for me to do whatever I want, yeah?”

Kei doesn’t waste time and latches onto the defined collarbone, leaving his first mark, followed by many others. He’s possessive he knows, and the thought that Tobio would be unable to hide his marks from others delights him and causes him to leave more. Once he thinks that Tobio’s sufficiently marked, he trails his tongue down Tobio’s chest until he finds his destination. He licks around one nipple, while he plays with the other by rolling it between his fingers.

Tobio keeps on squirming under him, arching his back, unable to do anything against the onslaught of pleasure caused by Kei’s warm and wet tongue and his nimble fingers, confused whether he wants to pull away or push his chest against Kei’s because he needs _more_. He starts pulling on the rope tying him, wanting, desperate to touch, but can’t.

He’s at Kei’s mercy and he loves it and hates it at the same time.

Kei starts sucking on the other nub, lavishing it with the same attention he’d given the other. He can feel Tobio’s legs beneath him while he rubs them together to ease some of the pressure.

“ _Aahhh_ ~” Tobio keens when Kei bites down on his nipples, whispering Kei’s name over and over again, interspersed with pleas of _hurry_ and _more_. But Kei isn’t done yet, he’s always been a tease and his favorite victim is his King, and so looking up wickedly at Tobio, he makes the show of sliding his tongue out and dips it in Tobio’s bellybutton.

Tobio cries out and shivers, twisting on the bed, not minding the way the ropes are biting down on his wrists as he tries to escape the sensation. “Kei, _please_!”

His please fall on deaf ears because Kei doesn’t stop, instead makes his way over Tobio’s defined hip bones and latches on there, starts lapping on one spot. Tobio bucks up then and Kei had to sit on his legs to make him stop squirming as he continues to suck and bite on the sensitive flesh and only stops when its bruised and blooming against Tobio’s milky skin.

He leans away, adjusting himself so Tobio’s legs aren’t carrying the brunt of his weight and examines his handiwork.

Tobio’s forever blue eyes are blown, glassy with unshed tears while his abused lips, undoubtedly a victim of harsh biting is red and spit-slick. He’s panting heavily, wearing a necklace of hickeys along his collarbones, more others spread against his chest and torso- on top of his heart, under a nipple, above his navel, on the jut of his hipbone.

There’s a clear tenting of his cock beneath his pants and a wet spot on the center, letting Kei know how much Tobio is into this, how much he loves what Kei had been doing to him.

Kei licks his lips and smirks at him because he had done _this_. Tobio is an eager and willing canvas and Kei the artist of this beautiful masterpiece. Kei palms himself over his pajama pants. He’s already fully hard and all he’d done was lavish his King with suckles and kisses. And he still has more skin to go mark and bruise.

“Please, _please_ _Kei_. _Please_ ,” Tobio is mumbling, thrusting up as much as he’s allowed, aching for the feel of Kei’s hands on his cock.

“Not yet, King.” Kei puts a hand on Tobio’s abdomen to push him back down, allowing him time to compose himself while he takes off his own sleeping shirt, leaving the both of them chest bared.

Tobio whines, struggling against his binds, his hands clenching and unclenching, trying to reach out for Kei because he wants to touch his lover, he needs to feel his warmth against his calloused hands.

Kei takes pity on him, because he wanted to feel Tobio’s hands on him too, but he’s the one who wanted this. He gets to reap the consequences of his choice and honestly, Kei isn’t done playing with him. So, he inches forward and rubs their clothed erection against each other and the room is filled with deep and drawn out groans as the new pleasurable sensation was added to the repertoire of their intimate dance.

He lets Tobio rut up against him for a few moments, but when the pleasure starts building up, he backs away, much to Tobio’s dismay that he expresses with a pitiful whine. He doesn’t get to complain for too long because Kei wordlessly pulls his pants off and follows suit, and now both of them are bare, heated skin exposed to the cold air of their room.

Kei parts Tobio’s legs, lifts them and lets it rest on his shoulders as he situates himself in between and immediately starts mapping kisses and leaving bruises on thick, creamy thighs, to the chorus of Tobio’s endless moans and cries of pleasure and Kei’s name.

Tobio catches Kei’s eyes looking up at him and then finally, _finally_ , Tobio’s been waiting for what seemed like forever, Kei finally wraps a large hand around his weeping cock and strokes it and he keens and bucks up against the rough pad of Kei’s tongue as it swirls around the crown, along the ridges, before it slides down to lick the bulging vein until it reaches a sac which Kei promptly sucks in his mouth making Tobio cry out even more.

Unbeknownst to Tobio, Kei is also stroking himself, trying to stave off the mounting pleasure and impending release while he attempts to suck Tobio’s soul from his cock.

“Kei, _fuck_ … I’m, _hnnng_.”

But then Kei fucking stops and grips both of their cocks tight, because not yet. Tobio’s legs fall on the bed with a thud as he sits up. He needs to be inside Tobio and even though Tobio sounds so very pitiful right now, he can’t let him come yet.

“Kei, **_please_**!” It’s a demand now. It’s the tyrannical King asking for the best now, and Kei will give his utmost best, Tobio just needs to be patient.

“Not _yet_ , my King,” he growls before smashing his lips against Tobio’s, letting him taste himself on Kei’s tongue and this dance is so far from the one they shared earlier. This one is wild, and fueled with anger in Tobio’s part, but Kei is nothing if he doesn’t give as much as he gets.

They separate with a loud smack, and Kei doesn’t waste time and grabs the bottle of lube from under the pillow and promptly slathers his fingers that soon finds it way circling Tobio’s clenching rim. He easily pushes a finger in, then two and starts massaging Tobio’s walls, looking out for any sign of displeasure or pain on his King’s face, but there’s none. Only impatience, only pleading for something more.

“Please Kei,” Tobio is openly crying now and he gasps wordlessly when Kei brushes his sensitive spot. “ _Please, please, please_ …”

With a gentle kiss, Kei pulls out his fingers and coats his cock with lube, lines himself and slowly slides in.

“Yes, yes, _yes, yes_ , _fuck_ , Kei! _Yes_.” Tobio pants, arching his back up, wrapping his legs around Kei, heels digging on his back and pushing his hips down to get more of Kei inside him, relishing the slight burn but eager, so, so eager to take him in, to have his walls clench against his thickness.

Kei buries himself to the hilt and stays there while he nuzzles and licks Tobio’s sweaty neck because “ _Fuck_ _King_ , you’re so tight.”

Tobio is gripping the ropes he’d twisted in his hands. He feels so full and “So good, Kei. _So good_ ,” he whispers, craning his neck to kiss every part of Kei he can reach.

“Move, please. _Move_.” Kei is an obedient subject so he follows, starts thrusting in and out of Tobio while he eagerly meets him with a thrust of his own, until they find the perfect rhythm filling the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin and wet kisses and litany of praises.

Tobio cries out when Kei hits his prostate with the new angle he’d found, and he’s reaching it, he can feel the burgeoning release under his warm, sweaty skin as Kei keeps hitting it. His thrusts are getting sloppy and fast now, as he too is starting to chase his release.

“ _Kei_ ,” is all that Tobio says but his lover already knows as a hand wraps around his cock and starts stroking it in time of his thrusts.

Tobio feels his impending release as the coil tightens, tightens, _tightens_ , until he comes crying out Kei’s name over and over again while he spurts over Kei’s hand and his abdomen.

Kei follows soon after a few more thrust, pushing himself as deep as he can inside Tobio and comes with Tobio’s name falling from his lips, before he’s onto him, kissing him again.

The desperate kisses soon turns languid as they come down from their high. Tobio unwraps his legs and lets it fall on Kei’s side, while Kei slides out of him with a soft moan and he’s eager to fall back into Tobio’s warmth again, but he catches sight of his red wrists and it sobers him up quickly.

Soon, Tobio’s hands are free of the binds and Kei forgoes his initial plan to snuggle in favor of massaging his bruised wrists.

“Does it hurt?” He asks, examining the clear mark of the rope with furrowed brows.

“A little,” Tobio smiles up at him, but it doesn’t calm Kei down. “It’s alright, Kei. I wanted it, remember?”

Kei presses kisses on his wrists. Tobio hears ‘ _I love you_ ’.

“Hey,” Tobio says softly, taking one hand from Kei’s hold to cup his cheek. “I swear, I’m alright.” He pulls him down for a kiss. “Thank you for agreeing to this. I love you too.”

Kei smiles and kisses him on the temple. “Anything for my King.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
